Tenkai knights: de-aged
by Firebladevshandonfire
Summary: The knights were battling a new villain they got the villain but something is happening to guren/bravenwolf?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"Guren p.o.v./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I was walking to school when my corebrick started to glow and because are job is to help the corekai .I went to mister white shop but tiptoed to the portal and luckily didn't know I was their so I activated the portal and went in my core form . Bravenwolf firestorm engage tenkai knights go. " what do you need help beag "called bravenwolf "villus has returned" beag said "...Okay I will be battling him" bravenwolf said/p  
p style="text-align: center;"With the other knights/p  
p style="text-align: center;""We're is guren" ceylan said " I don't know" toxsa said " maybe he is on qurton" chooki said /p 


	2. Author notes

Okay so this a author note

I do have school so it will take a lot of time to do

You can help with some ideas for the story


	3. Chapter 3 baby guren

Mr. Nash p.o.v

I woke cause I heard crying from guren's room

When I opened the door I saw something that shocked me on guren's bed was a 2 month old baby guren

I went to the bed and picked up guren and called Mr. White ."hello Nash" Mr. White said with a smile

"Hi Mr. White we have a problem some how guren is a baby please tell the others and can I leave guren with you" Mr. Nash said "sure little guren can stay and I will make sure the others know what happened" Mr. White said then the call ended and I got guren's old baby stuff that me and his mom kept we also brought his cornerback luckily guren was a sleep in his baby seat when we got there the boy's were there so I decided to open the door

Ceylan p.o.v

Me and the guys heard the bell and we went to see if guren was there but when we got there we saw Mr. Nash here .ceylan : guys why is mister Nash is here cHooki: guys come see this I heard that and ran to chooki .guys look it's guren he some is a babby


	4. Chapter 4 awww guren

Ceylan p.o.v

Guys how are going to defeat villus again when guren is a little kid I asked

I don't know but guys were did guren go chooki said

Guys guren at the portal toxsa said

On qourton

Bravenwolf you look different beag said

Googaa bravenwolf said

Tributon grabbed bravenwolf and went back home

Toxsa p.o.v

When ceylan got back I noticed that guren was sleepy and that he was drooling all over ceylan

Cey it looks like guren is tired and he also drooled on you I said

But then me and chooki heard something shocking

Ceyl..an guren said sleepy

Guren ceylan said


	5. Chapter 5 bad chooki ( he made guren cry

Ceyl..an guren said sleepy

Guren ceylan said

TOXSA P.O.V

did guren just talk I asked

He sure did , maybe guren is trying to fight his baby side so he can tell us something ceylan said

Guys I thought we were going to put guren to bed chooki yelled ( bad idea chooki)

Then something we all didn't want to hear

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa guren cried

Ceylan do something I told ceylan

Fine ceylan said

CEYLAN P.O.V

"what am I going to do "

what is ceylan going to do ? You pick from this list

Give guren a bottle of milk

Be funny

Or what ever you want


	6. Chapter 6 feeding time

Ceylan p.o.v

"What I'm I going to do , I know "

TOXSA P.O.V

Ceylan are you going to feed guren I asked

Yes I'm I just making it ceylan said

Waaaawhaaaaaaaa...narwhal guren scream

Better hurry dude chooki said

CEYLAN P.O.V

I ran to the fridge and got out the milk , and put it in the bottle and ran off to guren to give him the milk but when I got there guren said something

What did he just say toxsa said

Don't know chooki said

Guren P.O.V

Ceylan danger will raise when I'm like a baby you guys need to find the cure so danger won't raise


	7. Author note (i'm sick)

I'm sorry im not updating as much

But i'm sick and i might have chapter's for christmas

So i'm so so so so so so so sorry ,please still read


	8. Christmas special chapter 1

Ceylan p.o.v ?

It's almost Christmas and guren is still a baby ,but I can't get what he paid out of my head , maybe for Christmas guren will be normal

GUREN P.O.V( shocked aren't you) ?

I'm not a baby , for now , well I guess I'll call the guys on my wristband

*ringing* "hello" hi ceylan " guren is that you" yup sure am pal "I have to go call the other s"

TOXSA P.O.V ?

*ringing* hello ceylan" guren is not a baby" WHAT!" Calm down"how can I calm down to go to school"bye"

CHOOKI P.O.V ㈂9

I got a call from the guys saying that guren is not a baby , which is awesome

"Hi chooki "guren said

Hi guren

"Hi chook man" ceylan said

" Hi chooki , ceylan, guren" toxsa said

"Guys we should sing a Christmas song for the class" guren said

Sure

"Fine"ceylan said

"Sure" toxsa said

TIME SKIP TO CLASS BY CEYLAN

GUREN P.O.V

Out of all the reindeer you know you're the mastermind  
Run, run Rudolph, Randalph's ain't too far behind

Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa make him hurry, he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph a whizzing like a merry-go-round

Said Santa to a boy child "What have you been longing for?"  
"All I want for Christmas is a Rock and Roll electric guitar"  
And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a shooting star

Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa make him hurry, tell him he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph a whizzing like a merry-go-round

Said Santa to a girl child "What will please you most to get?"  
"A little baby doll that can cry, sleep, drink and wet"  
And away went Rudolph a whizzing like a Saber jet

Run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph yeah…  
Run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph  
Santa Claus is coming to town

Run, run Rudolph, Santa's got to make it to town  
Santa make him hurry, he can take the freeway down  
Run, run Rudolph a whizzing like a merry-go-round

Run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph yeah…  
Run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph, run, run Rudolph  
Santa Claus is coming to town

THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER


	9. Two or three words I have to say

I LOVE NARWHALS


	10. Hide and go knife

Well guren was playing with toys , the guy's decided to play hide and seek with guren

Ceylan p.o.v

Me and the guys decide to play hide and seek with guren , so we hide somewhere that would be easy for guren , but I guess I was wrong so after five minutes I went to check on him , I checked his room, then the bathroom,his dad's room , then the living room, then the kitchen... I saw Guren play with the knifes I never thought do this but here we go, I GUREN FLAME NASH trop the knife down this minute I said , first he started to cry , but then mad , he throws the knife it hit wall , the next I knew I was getting chased by ten knives

How strong his he?

About an hour later Guren stopped throwing knives


	11. Author notes 2

NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR NOW BUT WHEN I WILL UPDATE 5/1/16 OR EARLIER


End file.
